Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 30
|Jahreszeit=Kurz vor Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 29 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 31}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 30. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Echo / Echoklang *Oskar *Spatzenpfote *Scharfkralle *Kleeschweif *Minze *Salbei *Kieseljunges *Blüte *Flickenfuß *Sandsturm *Regenpelz *Springpfote *Kleinbart *Blattsprenkel *Hoppeljunges *Bienenjunges Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenjäger *Tüpfelblatt *Rußpelz *Rattenanführer *Geißel Ereignisse Zeremonien *Echo wird zur Heilerin Echoklang ernannt Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Kriegerbau ***Kinderstube ***Heilerbau ***Großer Felshaufen ***Frischbeutehaufen **Wolkenfels **Fluss **Wispernde Grotte *Zweibeinerort **Zweibeinerschuppen *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **DonnerClan-Territorium Tiere *Ratte *Wühlmaus *Amsel Heilmittel *Große Klettenwurzel *Ringelblume *Spinnweben *Wacholderbeeren Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Entzündung *Schulterwunde *Rattenbiss *Gezerrte Kralle Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Zweibeiner, Hausleute, Frischbeute, Silbervlies, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, LöwenClan, TigerClan, LeopardenClan, BlutClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Anführer, Heiler, Schüler, Krieger, Junges, Mentor, Königin *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Mond, Sonnenaufgang, Blattfall, Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "verrückte Fellkugeln", "sich die Zungen geben", "mäusehirnig sein", "beim SternenClan", "Leidtun fängt keine Beute." Wissenswertes *Seite 453: Der Satzrest "(...) to move and let him (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 414 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 453: "(...) Augen, schmal und anmutig, mit (...)" - Statt schmal müsste es "klein (und anmutig) gebaut" heißen, da im Original die Rede von small (and gracefully) built (vgl. Seite 414 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 453: Der Satzrest "(...) of a (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 414 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 453: Der Satzrest "(...), Firestar replied." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 414 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 455: "(...), der einen leicht ängstlichen Ausdruck (...)" - Statt ängstlichen müsste es "nervösen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hint of nervousness (vgl. Seite 415 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 455: "(...) auf dem Weg zur Schlucht." - Vor dem Wort zur müsste "zurück" stehen, da im Original die Rede von back ist (vgl. Seite 416 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 456: "(...) von angriffslustigen Ratten gäbe." - Statt angriffslustigen müsste es "räuberischen" oder "plündernden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von marauding (vgl. Seite 416 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 457: Der Satzteil "(...) mit Echo (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 418 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 457: Der Satzrest "(...) and sniffed her; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 418 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 458: "(...), miaute Kleeschweif." - Statt miaute müsste es "schnurrte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von purred (vgl. Seite 418 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 458: Der Satzrest "(...); Firestar realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 418 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 458: Der Satzrest "(...), mumbling around a (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 419 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 458: Der Satzrest "(...), she added more clearly, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 419 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 461: "Als er den Mut (...)" - Vor dem Wort Mut müsste "glimmenden" oder "schwelenden" stehen, da im Original die Rede von smoldering courage ist (vgl. Seite 421 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 461: Der Satzrest "(...) to listen (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 422 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 462: Der Satzrest "(...) across the haunches (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 422 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 463: Der Satz "Firestar thought he still didn't look happy about the decision, but as important as it was to know when to attack, it was just as important to know when to hold back." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 423-424 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 463: "(...) meldete, rief Feuerstern (...)" - Statt rief müsste es "winkte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von beckoned (vgl. Seite 424 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 463: "(...), rufe beider Kriegerahnen (...)" - Statt beide müsste es "deren" oder "ihre" heißen, da im Original die Rede von their (vgl. Seite 424 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 464: "(...) ich nicht auf die Jagd gehen?" - Vor dem Wort auf müsste "stattdessen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von instead ist (vgl. Seite 425 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 464: "(...) voll unterdrückter Wut (...)" - Statt unterdrückter müsste es "glimmenden" oder "schwelenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von smoldering anger ist (vgl. Seite 425 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 467: Der Satz "But that's not fair!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 427 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 467: Das Wort warum vom Satz "Aber warum gehören (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 427 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 467: Der Ausruf Bitte! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 427 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 469: Der Satz "They would attack when they were ready." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 429 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 471: Der Satzrest "(...), and her claws flexed in the ground." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 430 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 471: Der Satzrest "The whole flat expanse of the (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 431 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 472: Der Satzrest "(...), to prepare for the rat attack with every scrap of strength they had?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 432 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 472: Der Satzrest "(...), his eyes filled with shame." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 432 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 472: Der Satzrest "When he had gone, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 432 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 473: Der Satzrest "(...), until it was no more than the tiny curved claw that shone above their heads." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 433 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 273: Echoklangs Beschreibung (silver-gray tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 233 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 474: "Echoklang senkte den (...)" - Statt senkte müsste es "schüttelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shook ist (vgl. Seite 434 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 475: "Bald roch er (...)" - Statt bald müsste es "nach einer kleinen Weile" heißen, da im Original die Rede von after a little while ist (vgl. Seite 435 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 476: Das Wort wissen vom Satz "(...) und wir wissen genau, wie (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "genau" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 435 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 476: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...) gibt es nicht." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 436 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 476: Das Wort will vom Satz "Der WolkenClan will überhaupt nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "überhaupt" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 436 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 477: Der Satzrest "(...) to the other side (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 436 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 477: Der Satzrest "(...), fading behind him as he went further underground." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 437 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 477: Der Satzrest "(...), her paws tucked under her and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 437 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise